MALICE
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: Pernah dengar nama Alice? Kedengaran biasa kan? Tapi mungkin ada arti dibalik nama itu. It's a beatiful name, or a cursed name?
1. Prologue

_**Pandora Hearts fanfic**_

_**Pandora Hearts © Mochizuki Jun**_

_**Story © arichu13 (me!)**_

_**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, chara die, dll**_

* * *

><p>Alice…<p>

Is that a beautiful name… or a cursed name?

.

Pernah dengar kalau 'Alice' sebenarnya terdiri dari 5 orang? Tapi, kenyataannya tidak cuma 5 orang. Ada 6 orang. Lalu, satu orang lagi siapa? Atau kenapa bisa berhubungan dengan para 'Alice'?

.

Gadis yang sangat misterius, harusnya kau bilang seperti itu pada gadis ini. Matanya merah, rambutnya hitam, dan suka tiba-tiba muncul dari manapun. Senyumannya lebih mirip seringai penuh arti. Dia tampak… Yandere, kalian tau? Dibalik senyumannya, dia seperti seorang psikopat. Sepertinya.

Gadis itu berjalan tanpa alas kaki, bajunya juga daster selutut tanpa lengan, dia hampir tidak pernah berkedip, dan selalu tersenyum. Dia berjalan ditengah badai salju. Benar-benar aneh kan? Ditambah lagi, saat dia berjalan, para serigala yang dia temui langsung pingsan hanya dengan sekali tatapan gadis itu.

Gadis itu berjalan terus ke dalam hutan. Terus, terus. Terus ke dalam hutan. Cukup mencurigakan. Atau lebih tepatnya, sangat mencurigakan. Gadis itu tidak terlihat seperti manusia, ditambah dengan matanya yang berwarna merah. Kalau boleh dibilang, 'anak pembawa sial', itu julukan orang-orang desa untuknya. Karena dianggap membawa sial, gadis itu diasingkan ke hutan. Tapi baginya itu bukan masalah. Karena, karena dia dilepaskan inilah dia merasa sangat bebas, tidak terbelenggu apapun, seperti lebih hidup.

"Hmm…" gadis itu berhenti berjalan. Dia hanya menunduk sambil tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Entah kenapa, badai salju langsung berhenti. Sekarang saljunya turun dengan pelan. "Bahagianya."

Gadis itu menengadah menatap langit. "Aahh… cuaca yang sangat bersahabat. Badai salju. Fufu. Hari ini, 'ALICE' harus tetap 'berjalan', kan?" ia menangkap salju yang turun. "Lima orang yang 'beruntung' akan segera merasakan tinggal di Abyss."

"Ahahaha! Selamat untuk kalian 'Alice'. Di hari berbadai ini, Alice akan di 'seleksi' untuk masuk ke dalam Abyss. Aku akan menuntun kalian semua ke Abyss, 'Alice'." gadis itu menjatuhkan dirinya ke tumpukan salju. "Dan salju-salju ini akan berubah jadi merah. Merah ya? Cantik sekali. Merah. Warna kesayanganku." Gadis itu hanya menyeringai sambil memandang salju yang cantik, salju yang nantinya akan berubah jadi berwarna merah.

_**To be continued**_

* * *

><p>AN:

He? Chapter 1 cuma segini? Hm… niatnya Alice mau bikin cerita ini jadi oneshot aja, tapi Alice pikir kayaknya bakal panjang banget kalau oneshot. Alice maunya sekalian, oneshot ato fiveshot. Gak boleh twoshot ato threeshot. Ya udah, Alice pilih, mending chapter 1 ini sedikit aja, nanti chap lain bakal panjang kok, mungkin.

Nah, sesuai judulnya, MALICE! Alice mau coba bikin yang agak kejam (padahal nggak bisa) btw, ini jadinya fic pertama Alice yang gak oneshot lho :3

Tolong, ya, review nya! Alice selalu membutuhkan review! Supaya chap selanjutnya bisa berlanjut cepat(?)


	2. The First Alice Tragedy

_**Pandora Hearts fanfic**_

_**Pandora Hearts © Mochizuki Jun**_

_**Story © arichu13 (me!)**_

_**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, chara die, dll**_

* * *

><p>Alice.<p>

Ada lima orang. Lima orang korban.

Dihari berbadai salju, seseorang akan datang padamu dan menjadikanmu 'Alice'.

* * *

><p><em>First Alice was a woman of Spade. Who held sword in her hand.<em>

* * *

><p>Gadis bermata merah itu berjalan menyusuri hutan sampai ia bertemu seorang perempuan yang sedang memotong kayu bakar.<p>

"Hei, gadis muda!" sapa gadis bermata merah yang mencurigakan itu ke seorang perempuan muda berambut putih kebiruan dengan sedikit keabu-abuan yang tanpa ekspresi yang ia temukan itu.

"Aah… hai. Ada perlu apa?"

"Aku mau tanya, namamu siapa?"

"Namaku… Echo." Kata gadis tanpa ekspresi itu.

Gadis bermata merah itu tersenyum. Lalu, seperti menghipnotis, ia menatap Echo dengan mata merahnya dan berkata. "Apa benar namamu Echo?"

Echo terhipnotis. Mendadak, ia malah berkata. "Maaf, aku bohong. Namaku… _A of Alice_." tiba-tiba, dipunggung tangan Echo muncul lambang. Spade pada kartu. Hanya saja, warnanya biru terang.

Gadis bermata merah itu tersenyum. "Ah, _A_, apa kau tau kalau ada lima Alice didunia ini? Itu semua saudaramu. Kau mau kupertemukan dengan mereka?"

"T-tentu…" jawab Echo yang masih terhipnotis.

Gadis bermata merah itu tersenyum, lalu berkata. "Baiklah, kutuntun kau ke Abyss." Dan berjalan pergi.

.

"… Eh? Aku… kenapa?" akhirnya Echo tersadar. "Apa ada yang berbeda?" ia melihat tangannya. Tidak ada yang berbeda… apa iya? Mata Echo. Mata kanannya berubah jadi merah. Sangat merah. Semerah darah.

"Aaahh… saudara-saudaraku… aku harus bertemu mereka kan? Para 'Alice'." Echo bangkit, mengambil pedang yang ada disampingnya, dan sekarang, ia adalah _A of Alice_.

* * *

><p>"<em>Selamat menjadi Alice, Echo. Aku akan menunggumu di Abyss."<em>

* * *

><p>"Aaahhh…. Hutan ini memang indah ya." Echo berjalan melewati jalan setapak dihutan. Ditengah perjalanannya yang tenang, tiba-tiba ada serigala yang menghalangi jalannya.<p>

"Eh… kenapa ada serigala disini?" tanya Echo sambil mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi. "Tidak ada yang boleh… MENGHALANGI JALAN ALICE!" Echo berteriak marah sambil mengayunkan pedangnya menebas serigala itu.

"Aku Alice. Tidak ada yang boleh menghalangiku. Nona juga bilang begitu. Aku harus bertemu saudara-saudaraku di Abyss. Jangan ganggu A!" Echo menjilati pedangnya. "Aaahhh… darah serigala yang mati ditebas karena menghalangi jalan Alice memang paling nikmat, ya?"

Sejak saat itu, Echo tidak pernah berhenti berjalan. Lurus… tidak pernah berbelok. Dan terus saja mencincang apa yang dilihatnya. Apa yang menghalangi jalannya. Sekarang bajunya, tubuhnya, pedangnya, semuanya berlumur darah. Matanya tambah lama tambah merah.

.

"_Sudah sampai akhirnya, ya. Sekarang, kau siap jatuh ke Abyss."_ Terdengar bisikan ditelinga Echo.

"A-apa? Apa maksudnya? Aku baru menikmati hidup seperti ini! Tidak ada yang memperbudakku! Tunggu!" Echo menolak. Ia menikmati hidupnya sebagai _A of Alice _karena ia tidak diperbudak lagi. Karena ia telah menjadi 'kuat'.

"_Upss… tapi, kau menjadi _A of Alice _karena mau bertemu saudara-saudaramu kan? Sini, kuantar kau ke Abyss agar bisa bertemu saudaramu itu."_

"T-ti-tid-TIDAAAKKK! Jangann! Kumohon! Aku baru menikmati hidup! Jangaaannn!"

Tapi, gadis bermata merah dulu menjanjikan bahwa Echo akan bertemu para Alice, jadi gadis bermata merah tidak bernegosiasi dan siap menjatuhkannya ke Abyss.

"_Aih, _A of Alice _memang nakal. Baiklah, tidak langsung kujatuhkan, kuberikan perantara."_

"… Eh?" Echo merasa dirinya selamat. Salah. Sebentar lagi, ada perantara yang datang menjemput Echo, sesuai janji gadis bermata merah. "Ah, dasar bodoh. Tertipu ya?"

Echo berjalan lurus lagi. Tiba-tiba ada 'entah-apa-atau-siapa' yang menariknya.

"Si-siapa it- umph." Mulut Echo dibekap oleh 'entah-apa-atau-siapa' itu. Echo ditarik masuk ke hutan.

Entah dimana, entah bagaimana, entah oleh siapa.

.

"Hei! Lihat itu!" kata seorang warga menunjuk Echo.

Ralat, mayat Echo.

Entah bagaimana, Echo tertarik masuk dan terkunci dihutan, sebagai seorang pendosa. Tapi sekarang ia ditemukan diluar hutan dalam keadaan mati tragis. Darah berlumur dimana-mana, tangan kanan yang biasa digunakannya untuk memotong hilang entah kemana, mata kirinya terbuka dan meneteskan air mata, kepalanya seperti dipukul kencang-kencang, dan dadanya bolong tertusuk.

"Bawa mayat ini!"

"Ihhh…. Sadis sekali."

"Cepat!"

Warga panik melihat mayat Echo.

Tapi mereka tidak menyadari…

Diatas pohon, ada gadis bermata merah yang menjadikan Echo sebagai _A of Alice_. Tersenyum.

"_Sudah kubilang, kan, Echo? Kau dijadikan _Alice_ untuk bertemu _Alice-Alice _lain. Harus jatuh ke Abyss. Jadi, kau tetap saja akan mati, Echo. Selamat datang di Abyss!"_

* * *

><p><em>It's the end of the first Alice.<em>

_Who's the next Alices?_

**_To be Continued_**

* * *

><p>AN:

Nyorororo~ balik lagi sama Alice di part II of MALICE. Hmmm... Alice emang lelet, padahal cuma segini, tapi masa baru selesai? Yah, apa deh. Nah... sepertinya ada perubahan. MALICE ini akan jadi sixshot. Huwee... jangan marah x(

Melihat MALICE part II ini, kalian udah tau kan inti cerita MALICE? Dan ide Alice buat bikin MALICE ini harusnya :) kalo belum, Alice juga gak marahin kok ._.

Oke, Alice tetep minta hal yang sama! Review! Biar Alice bisa terus dapet ide buat cerita MALICE ini!

Mata ne~ see you again di ch selanjutnyaa


	3. The Second Alice Tragedy

_**Pandora Hearts fanfic**_

_**Pandora Hearts © Mochizuki Jun**_

_**Story © arichu13 (me!)**_

_**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, chara die, dll**_

* * *

><p>Alice.<p>

Ada lima orang. Lima orang korban.

Dihari berbadai salju, seseorang akan datang padamu dan menjadikanmu 'Alice'.

* * *

><p><em>Second Alice was a man of the diamond. He sang a song in the wonderland.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>A of Alice <em>kemarin sudah kujatuhkan ke Abyss, hari ini… siapa ya yang akan menjadi _Alice_, ya?" seperti biasa, gadis bermata merah inilah yang berjalan mencari _Alice_. Tapi sekarang bukan di hutan, gadis itu berjalan menyusuri sungai, dengan mata merahnya yang siap meneliti dimana _Alice_. "Ah! Siapa itu?" ia melihat seorang pria muda yang menyanyi di pinggir sungai. Pria itu bermata emas, berambut hitam keriting,dan berpakaian serba hitam.

"Hei! Pria muda!" sapa gadis itu ke si pria muda. Pria muda itu berbalik menatap gadis bermata merah itu.

"Ya? Siapa kau?"

"Ah… kau tidak perlu tau. Ayo, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku? Namaku… Gilbert." Jawab pria itu. Gilbert. Itu namanya.

Terulang lagi, gadis bermata merah itu tersenyum dan membuat Gilbert terhipnotis. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya ulang.

"Namaku… _L of Alice_." jawab Gilbert. Tiba-tiba, di punggung tangan kiri Gilbert muncul lambang diamond pada kartu. Warnanya hitam. Warna Gilbert, ya?

"Ehehe. 'Salam kenal', _L of Alice_." gadis bermata merah menjulurkan tangan dan bersalaman dengan Gilbert. "Mau kupertemukan dengan Alice-Alice saudaramu?"

"Aku… punya saudara?" tanya Gilbert tidak percaya. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan gadis bermata merah itu karena curiga. Takut apa yang dilakukan gadis itu berbahaya.

"Tentu! Makanya, kau harus bertemu mereka. Mau kupertemukan?"

"Baiklah. Kutuntun kau ke Abyss." Gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Gilbert sendiri yang masih sangat kebingungan melihat gadis bermata merah itu.

* * *

><p>"<em>Selamat menjadi <em>Alice_, Gilbert. Aku dan Echo menunggu kedatanganmu di Abyss."_

* * *

><p>"… Alice itu apa?" tanya Gilbert yang baru sadar pada dirinya sendiri. "Dan apa ini?" ia baru sadar pada lambang diamond hitam di tangannya. Dipandanginya lambang diamond hitam itu. "Ah…" mata kiri Gilbert mulai memerah. Sama seperti Echo. Gilbert bangkit dan berjalan ke pinggir sungai itu. Duduk dengan manis di tempat tadi ia duduk, lalu bernyanyi lagi.<p>

Ia terus bernyanyi. Tapi lagunya tetap sama. Hanya saja, nadanya diubah-ubah. Terus diubah-ubah. Cukup mengganggu. Suaranya cukup untuk membuat orang jadi gila.

Gilbert tidak berhenti menyanyi.

"Hei…" si pembuat topi yang juling itu datang bersama si kelinci putih dan memanggil Gilbert. "Tolong berhentilah menyanyi." Gilbert berbalik dan menatap si pembuat topi itu kesal. Sepertinya, Gilbert berpikir kalau si pembuat topi tidak menyukai suaranya.

"Maaf. Apa anda tidak menyukai suaraku?" tanya Gilbert sinis.

"Tidak… bukan begitu. Hanya saja, apa kau tidak kelelahan? Tidak pernah berhenti menyanyi. Ayolah, anak muda, mari kita minum teh bersama. Kusediakan teh terenak yang pernah ada didunia ini." Sang pembuat topi segera menyuruh si kelinci putih menyediakan teh terenak untuk Gilbert.

Gilbert terpana. Ragu-ragu. Apa ita harus meminum teh itu, ataukah ia harus kabur? Akhirnya, gilbert memilih untuk meminum teh itu. Ia duduk dikursi yang sudah disediakan pembuat topi.

"Ng?" Gilbert merasakan keganjalan dari si pembuat topi. Rasanya… seperti ada yang lewat disamping tuan pembuat topi itu. "Kok seperti ada yang lewat disebelah tuan pembuat topi ya? Perasaanku saja mungkin?" pikir Gilbert. Si tuan pembuat topi terus memandangi Gilbert penuh arti. Matanya seperti mata si pembuat topi seperti mata seorang psikopat saat ia memandangi Gilbert.

"Silahkan diminum, Gilbert." Kata kelinci putih sambil menyodorkan teh pada Gilbert.

"Ya. Silahkan diminum." Kata tuan pembuat topi.

"Terima kasih." Gilbert mengambil cangkirnya dan meminumnya.

Disisi lain, diatas pohon yang tinggi, seperti seekor kucing Cheshire, gadis bermata merah itu tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Mata merahnya menatap tajam ke arah Gilbert. Tapi bibirnya menunjukkan seringai khasnya.

"_Sudah sampai akhirnya ya? Hmm… mau segera kujatuhkan ke Abyss?"_

"… Eh?" Gilbert berdiri tiba-tiba. Kaget. "Siapa itu?" teriaknya.

"Ada apa, Gilbert?" tanya tuan pembuat topi. Gilbert menggeleng

"Maafkan aku tuan pembuat topi. Kukira ada sesuatu."

Mendadak, senyum tuan pembuat topi berubah jadi kemarahan. Wajahnya tampak sangat marah. Kenapa ya?

"_Perantara juga, kok. Perantaranya… siapa ya?"_

Gadis bermata merah itu tersenyum diatas pohon. Gilbert menatap ke dahan pohon dimana gadis bermata merah itu duduk menatapnya.

Kosong. Si gadis bermata merah sudah dengan cepat kabur.

"_Uppsss… nyaris ketahuan ya? Tapi tidak bisa. Hm… Gilbert? Berapa lama lagi waktumu?"_

Gilbert mencari sumber suara. Tapi tidak menemukan sumber suara maupun si gadis bermata merah itu. Akhirnya ia pasrah.

"Maafkan aku tuan pembuat topi. Kurasa ada…" Gilbert tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya saking kagetnya. Matanya terbelalak melihat apa yang dilakukan si tuan pembuat topi.

"Tuan… pembuat… topi… apa yang anda lakukan?" tanyanya tergagap. Tuan pembuat topi mengarahkan pistolnya dengan sangat marah ke arah Gilbert.

"Kau…" kata tuan pembuat topi. "Harus jatuh ke Abyss!" urat wajahnya sangat jelas terlihat. Saking… marahnya? Kenapa dia marah?

"JATUHLAHH!"

Kelinci putih tersenyum gila melihat tingkah tuan pembuat topi.

"Jatuh!"

Tuan pembuat topi meletakkan tangannya dipelatuk, menariknya dan…

.

"Kyaaa!"

Warga panik lagi. Mereka memandangi Gilbert.

Gilbert yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Ada apa ini? Korban kedua."

"Hyaaa! Siapa yang kejam?"

"Kejam sekali… ada apa ini?"

Gilbert ditemukan tewas tertembak di meja minum teh di pinggir sungai dengan bunga mawar biru ditangannya.

"Cepat bawa mayat ini!"

Dan lagi-lagi…

Gadis bermata merah itu senang karena ia sukses lagi menjadikan Gilbert _L of Alice_.

"_Akhirnya… Echo dan aku sudah lama menunggu, lho, Gilbert! Selamat datang di Abyss,_ L of Alice_!"_

* * *

><p><em>It's the end of the second Alice.<em>

_Who's the next Alices?_

_**To be Continued**_

* * *

><p>AN:

Chap 3 selesai dengan sukses! Yaayy! Nah, emang random kan? Sejak kapan Gilbert jadi bisa dan hobi nyanyi? Wkwkwk. Itu hanya ke-randoman Alice.

Dan of course! Seperti biasa!

Alice need review! Review! Ripiuh! Nah, masih ada 3 chap lagi. Ditunggu dengan sabar ya. Alice emang lambat banget bikinnya -_-


	4. The Third Alice Tragedy

_**Pandora Hearts fanfic**_

_**Pandora Hearts © Mochizuki Jun**_

_**Story © arichu13 (me!)**_

_**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, chara die, dll**_

* * *

><p>Alice.<p>

Ada lima orang. Lima orang korban.

Dihari berbadai salju, seseorang akan datang padamu dan menjadikanmu 'Alice'.

* * *

><p><em>Third Alice was a child of the clover. She ruled with the dream of distortion.<em>

* * *

><p>"Nah, Echo, Gilbert, kalian tunggu saja ya. Aku akan mencarikan kalian teman lagi. Karena… masih ada tiga yang belum terisi. I, C, dan E." dan lagi-lagi, gadis bermata merah inilah yang berjalan-jalan mencari korban baru. "Tapi…" dia berhenti sejenak. "Apa tidak terlalu membosankan memakai para orang-orang desa biasa? Apa lebih baik kucoba memakai tuan putri atau sejenisnya?"<p>

Dia mengangguk sendiri seperti orang gila. Dasar aneh. Lalu berjalan.

"Akan kujadikan dia sebagai seorang Alice! Tunggu ya!" dia mempercepat jalannya sambil tersenyum.

.

Tok tok tok.

Gadis bermata merah itu mengetuk pintu kerajaan. Dan muncullah para 'bodyguard' kastil itu.

"Aku ingin bertemu tuan putri." Kata si gadis.

"Sebentar." Si pelayan itu menemui tuan putri.

"Tuan putri, ada seorang gadis aneh yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda. Apa kuusir saja dia?"

Tuan putri itu terdiam sebentar. Karena merasa seperti ada hal penting dengan gadis bermata merah, dia memperbolehkan gadis itu masuk.

"Suruh dia masuk. Ada yang perlu kubicarakan dengannya." Kata tuan putri.

"Eh? B-baiklah."

Dan gadis bermata merah masuk.

"…" tuan putri menatap si gadis serius. "Tolong tinggalkan kami berdua." Katanya. Dan para pelayan pergi keluar.

Suasana langsung hening. "Jadi?" tuan putri langsung memulai topik. "Ada perlu apa denganku, gadis muda?"

Jelas, si gadis bermata merah tersenyum. "Ah, tidak penting kok tuan putri."

"Hah?" tuan putri agak kesal. Dia langsung berpikir, kenapa dia membiarkan gadis bermata merah aneh ini menemuinya? Ditambah lagi, ia malah menyuruh para pelayan pergi.

"Sekalipun tidak penting, ini menarik." Seringai muncul diwajah si gadis.

Tuan putri mulai mengambil posisi bersiaga.

"Siapa namamu tuan putri?" gadis itu menghilangkan seringainya. Buru-buru ia menanyakan nama tuan putri.

"Namaku? Ah… namaku Sharon." Kata tuan putri agak tenang karena ia pikir gadis itu tidak berbahaya.

"Eeh? Masa namamu Sharon?" lagi-lagi. Hipnotis untuk seorang tuan putri. Putri yang malang…

"Kau tidak sopan! Namaku memang Shar- eh…" agak gagal, tapi ternyata hipnotis berhasil juga. "Maaf. Aku tadi hanya sedikit bercanda. Namaku… _I of Alice_." dan ditangan Sharon muncul lambang clover pada kartu berwarna cokelat.

Kali ini, si gadis agak kaget juga. "Apa tadi kurang ya? Kok agak lama dia baru bisa kukendalikan?" ia terus menatap Sharon dengan takjub. "Putri yang kuat." Pikirnya. Tapi akhirnya dia tersenyum.

"Nah, _I_, kau punya saudara lho. Mau kupertemukan? Di Abyss?"

"Heh? Saudaraku sudah- eh… saudaraku…? Dimana?"

Sekarang si gadis bermata merah itu benar-benar kaget. Sepertinya agak sulit menggendalikan putri ini. Tapi dia tetap berjuang.

"Di Abyss. Mau kupertemukan kalian?"

Tuan putri mengangguk.

"Baiklah… terima kasih, tuan putri. Permisi." Gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Sharon.

* * *

><p>"<em>Selamat menjadi Alice, Sharon. Aku, Echo, dan Gilbert menunggumu menjadi Alice dan menjadi saudara kami."<em>

* * *

><p>"Tuan putri! Anda tidak apa?"<p>

"… Eh? Aku tertidur?"

"Iya, tuan putri. Kami kaget lho. Tidur Anda lama juga." Seorang servant menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu tuan putri duduk.

"Maaf." Sharon menerima uluran tangan itu dan berusaha duduk. "Berapa lama aku tidur?"

"Sekitar 2 jam hari. Cukup lama. Kami kira ada apa-apa. Syukurlah Anda baik-baik saja."

Sharon diam. Dua hari? Dia baru bertemu gadis bermata merah beberapa menit yang lalu kan? Selama itu kah? Ia menatap punggung tangannya. Tidak ada simbol clover. Ya sudah, berarti itu mimpi. Mimpi? Terasa nyata.

Tapi Sharon tidak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya itu bukan mimpi. Dan gadis itu ada diluar, di tamannya. Melihatnya sambil menahan tawa.

Benar-benar kisah tragis seorang putri…

.

Tidak ada yang berubah selama seminggu ini. Sharon tetap memerintah negeri seperti biasanya.

… Tidak ada yang berubah? Benarkah?

Sepertinya ada yang berubah. Apanya?

Dunia? Warga? Kerajaan? Atau… yang paling parah… diri Sharon sendiri?

Selama ini tidak ada yang menyadarinya, tapi, seperti Echo dan Gilbert, matanya berubah merah sebelah. Mata kanan. Sama seperti Echo.

Dan lagi… sejak saat bertemu gadis bermata merah, sifat Sharon berubah. Sangat keras, kejam, dan siap membunuh siapapun yang tidak mematuhinya.

Diktator.

Contohnya seperti ini;

"Bayar pajakmu! Sehari minimal $20! Ini baru $19 tau!"

"Maaf tuan putri! Uang saya hanya segitu!"

"Cepat bayar! Sekalipun harus mencuri, bayar $20!"

"Tidak akan! Saya tidak akan mencuri!"

"Apa? Kau mengelakku? Hukum dia! Penggal kepalanya!"

Dan orang bernasib sial itu mati terpenggal.

"_Sudah ya? Echo dan Gilbert sudah tidak sabar menunggu saudaranya ini datang. Mari kujatuhkan ke Abyss…"_

"Aaahhh… indahnya memiliki kekuatan. Dengan nama Alice inilah… aku akan menjadi orang terhebat!" Sharon berubah menjadi gila.

'Sharon…'

'Sharon…'

Suara dalam diri Sharon memanggilnya. "Apa?"

'Hm… kau baru sadar tentang keberadaanku?'

"Eeh?"

'Aku adalah dirimu. Kau hanya sampah yang menumpang padaku.'

"Apa?"

'Gelar putri ditujukan padaku. Kau hanya mengganggu!'

"H-hentikan!"

'Tidak bisa dihentikan. Kalau mau, kau harus pergi dari tubuhku atau…' tangan Sharon bergerak mengambil pisau dimejanya.

"T-tunggu!" pekik Sharon.

'Matilah!"

Zrats!

"Akh!"

Sharon membunuh dirinya sendiri. Ia memotong nadinya, menusuk dadanya, merobek kulitnya dibeberapa bagian, dan terakhir, menancapkan pisau itu dikepalanya sendiri.

'Matilah.'

"_Duuhhh… mati ya? Aduh, padahal aku mau memakai cara yang lebih lembut lho, tapi ternyata malah seperti ini? Ufufu. Oke, yang penting kau sudah menuju Abyss. Selamat datang, di Abyss, _I of Alice_."_

* * *

><p><em>It's the end of the third Alice.<em>

_Who's the next Alices?_

_**To be Continued**_

* * *

><p>AN:

Alice lama ya update chap 4 nya?

Gomen ne minna. Alice lain kali bakal berjuang cepet bikinnya.

Jangan lupa review ya!

Sampai jumpa di chap 5! The last 'ALICE'~ nanti masih ada sampai chap 6 kok.


	5. The Last Alice Tragedy

_**Pandora Hearts fanfic**_

_**Pandora Hearts © Mochizuki Jun**_

_**Story © arichu13 (me!)**_

_**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, chara die, dll**_

Alice.

Ada lima orang. Lima orang korban.

Dihari berbadai salju, seseorang akan datang padamu dan menjadikanmu 'Alice'.

* * *

><p><em>Fourth Alice were twin of heart. They entering wonderland out of curiosity.<em>

* * *

><p>"Heee… hutan ini aneh deh." Kata seorang perempuan berambut putih yang bermata ungu. Ia menyusuri hutan tempat Echo dulu hidup. Tempat Echo berjalan lurus dan mencincang apapun yang menghalangi jalannya. "Kok banyak darahnya?" perempuan berambut putih itu memandang berkeliling, lalu mendekati bercak darah yang sudah mongering. Darah yang dihasilkan Echo dengan mencincang para serigala. "Uwaa… kok ada jalanan merah darah? Kemana ini?" gadis berambut putih itu menyusuri jalan sepanjang hutan. "Aku harus segera bertemu si kelinci hitam itu. Ah, dasar. Adik yang nakal!"<p>

"… Eh? Ada yang pernah minum teh disini?" pikir seorang gadis berambut hitam yang bermata ungu. Dimana? Itu di tempat dimana Gilbert di temukan mati. Di pinggir sungai. Ada meja untuk orang biasa mengadakan pesta minum teh kecil-kecilan di bawah pohon mawar. Mawarnya warna… biru…? Kok biru? Gadis bermata ungu itu mendekati meja minum teh. "Apaan nih?" ia menemukan pistol yang pernah di pakai tuan pembuat topi untuk membunuh Gilbert. Di tempat duduk bekas tempat duduk Gilbert dan di meja juga terlihat noda darah. Darah Gilbert. "Eehh… aku lupa. Aku kan harusnya menemui kak kelinci putih, kok malah main-main disini? Oke, aku mau ke kastil saja sekarang, kami janjiannya kan di kastil."

"Hee… sepertinya mereka berdua menarik." Kali ini yang biasa. Gadis bermata merah itu lagi. "Sepertinya mereka bagus. Akan kujadikan mereka Alice ah." Dia melompat pergi. Dan sekejap, wujudnya hilang ditelan kegelapan.

"Ah! Kau sampai juga, adik kecil." Kata perempuan berambut putih itu pada adik kembarnya, perempuan berambut hitam yang bermata ungu.

"Maaf aku telat, kak." Kata sang adik.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo, kita ada urusan kan sama tuan putri disini?"

"Iya." Mereka memasuki kastil. Tau kastil apa? Kastil Sharon.

"Permisi." Si rambut putih mengetuk pintu kastil. "Kami mau bertemu tuan putri disini." Para pelayan yang mendengar perkataan si rambut putih merasa tidak enak.

"Maaf, tapi tuan putri sudah meninggal beberapa hari lalu."

"… Eh? Ma-maaf."

"Tidak apa kok. Kebetulan tuan putri menitipkan ini untuk kalian." Seorang pelayan lagi menyerahkan amplop kepada anak kembar ini. "Jangan di buka disini. Buka di luar halaman kastil. Itu pesan tuan putri." Dan si kembar itu mengangguk. "Terima kasih." Kata si kembar.

Mereka, si kembar, berjalan keluar daerah kerajaan.

"Kita sudah diluar. Ayo, kak! Buka. Aku sudah penasaran nih!" kata si adik penasaran.

"Sabar. Aku akan membukanya." Si kakak membukanya dan mengeluarkan isi amplop itu. Kartu…? Kartu? Untuk apa?

"Lihat kak!" si adik merebut dari si kakak. "… Eh?"

"Hah?"

Mereka berdua kaget. Kartu ini, saat di pegang si adik berubah jadi hitam, padahal awalnya putih. "Kenapa ini kak?" si adik menyerahkan kartu itu kembali pada kakaknya.

"Entahlah." Jawab si kakak.

"Sepertinya itu pesan dari Abyss."

"Hah?" kedua kakak beradik kembar ini berbalik. Gadis bermata merah! Sangat jelas ia menunjukkan seringainya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya si kakak sambil mengambil ancang-ancang menjaga si adik.

"Ahh… belum kenal ya? Tapi kau tidak perlu mengetahui namaku." Ia menjulurkan tangan mengajak kedua kakak beradik kembar ini bersalaman. Dengan ragu, si kakak menyalami gadis itu. "Siapa nama kalian?"

"Nama kami? Yah, namaku Alyss, ini adikku, Alice." kata si kakak yang berambut putih. Namanya Alyss ya?

"Hm? Alice? Kebetulan sekali ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak. Tapi, apa nama kalian benar-benar Alice dan Alyss?"

"Entahlah…" kali ini Alice yang bicara. Si gadis bermata merah sempat kaget. Ia belum menghipnotis si kembar, tapi kenapa mereka bisa berpikir mereka bukan Alice dan Alyss?

"Iya. Kami pikir, kami berdua ada hubungannya dengan 'Alice' dan kematian tiga orang itu."

"Orang? Siapa saja?" gadis bermata merah itu pura-pura tidak tau.

"Gadis yang tinggal dihutan, Echo. Pria yang selalu menyanyi, Gilbert. Putri kerajaan, Sharon."

Jelas sekali kekagetan terpampang diwajah si gadis bermata merah. "A… pa?"

"Aku tidak tau. Pokoknya, waktu itu kami dapat pesan dari putri, katanya 'temui aku di kastil. Untuk gadis bernama Alyss, lewati hutan yang penuh darah. Untuk gadis bernama Alice, lewati sungai dengan pohon mawar biru.' Kami berpisah dan bertemu disini. Dan kami diberi tau bahwa putri sudah mati dan meninggalkan kartu ini untuk kami." Jelas Alyss panjang lebar.

Kali ini si gadis bermata merah tersenyum. "Hebat kau tau. Baiklah, kira-kira, siapa namamu?"

"Aku… _C of Alice._" kata Alyss.

"Dan aku _E of Alice._" kata Alice.

Muncullah lambang heart kartu ditangan mereka. Keduanya mendapat setengah gambar hati. Di tangan Alice berwarna putih, di tangan Alyss berwarna hitam.

"Ano… bisa tolong antarkan kami bertemu saudara kami?" tanya Alyss.

"Baiklah. Kutuntun kalian ke Abyss." Kata si gadis bermata merah.

* * *

><p>"<em>Selamat menjadi <em>Alice_, Alice dan Alyss. Aku, Echo, Gilbert, dan Sharon menunggu kedatangan kalian para Alice utama di Abyss."_

* * *

><p>"… Kak, tadi itu… dia?"<p>

"Sepertinya. Lihatlah, matanya merah. Kurasa benar-benar dia."

Mereka terdiam.

"Ah. Ayo kita cari jalan kita sendiri ke Abyss!" ajak Alice.

Mereka berjalan. Alyss melihat ke arah kartu yang didapatnya dari kerajaan.

"Hei, Alice, lihat." Suruhnya. Alice segera mengambil kartu yang di pegang kakaknya itu.

"_Now you two are Alices. No, don't be sad. Alice will be like me, yes, we know it. Don't cry. Just follow your heart, go through all the doors you see, and something will take you to the Abyss. Regards. Sharon Rainsworth._" Alice membaca tulisan di kartu itu. "Dari putri Sharon? Kok bisa? Hmm… kita harus berjalan melewati pintu-pintu yang kita lihat. Dan sesuatu akan menuntun kita ke Abyss. Ayo, kak!"

Mereka berdua berjalan. "Itu pintunya kak!" Alice menunjuk pintu berbentuk spade kartu. Alyss membukanya dan masuk. Di hutan? Bukan hutan yang tadi di lihat Alyss. Eh? Tapi ini hutannya, hanya saja lebih bersih, tidak ada bercak darahnya.

Mereka berjalan lagi. "Ah! Ketemu!" giliran Alyss yang menemukan pintu berbentuk diamond. Alice yang membukanya. Mereka berjalan ke… sebuah sungai dengan meja minum teh dan bunga mawar…? Hei, ini tempat Alice tadi? Tapi kok lebih bersih?

Mereka berjalan lagi. kali ini, mereka menemukan pintu clover berdua. Membukanya juga berdua. Sampai di kerajaan. Tempat Sharon. "Yaayy!" Alice segera seenaknya duduk dibangku Sharon. "Sudah lama aku ingin mencoba ini."

"Haahh… ya sudah, Alice, kutinggal sebentar, ya. Kakak pergi keliling dulu." Alyss pergi meninggalkan Alice.

"_Sepertinya disudahi saja, ya? Ayo, cepat ke Abyss." _Bisik gadis bermata merah.

"Aku mau kesana. Tapi bagaimana?"

"_Kalau begitu, begini…"_ dan jiwa-jiwa kesedihan dan siksaan bekas Echo, Gilbert, dan Sharon merasuki Alyss. Jiwanya terperangkap dalam siksaan. Sekarang dalam dirinya hanya ingin mati dan mengajak Alice.

"Alice… ayo ke Abyss." Dia mendekati Alice yang hendak membuka pintu berbentuk heart kartu.

"Kyaaaa!"

Dan jantung Alice ditusuk hingga ia mati. Alyss, kakaknya, sekaligus pembunuhnya, membawa tubuh adiknya itu. "Ayo." Alyss membuka pintu heart itu. Dan…

Zrats

Sesuatu membunuh Alyss.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sampai juga kalian, <em>C of Alice, E of Alice._ Lama sekali! Nah, selamat datang di Abyss!"_

* * *

><p>Adik yang keras kepala, kakak yang pintar. Itulah kata orang tentang mereka berdua.<p>

Mereka sangat dekat untuk menjadi Alice yang sebenarnya. Begitu kata orang.

Mereka pasti Alice yang membunuh orang-orang. Kata orang-orang.

Tapi tidak, mereka hanya gadis biasa yang berhubungan dengan Abyss, tapi mereka bukan pemimpin para Alice. Sampai sekarang mereka belum terbangun dari mimpi buruk mereka. Mereka… tersesat dalam dunia bernama 'Wonderland'

* * *

><p><em>It's the end of the fourth Alice.<em>

_Is this the end of all Alice?_

_**To be Continued**_

* * *

><p>AN:

Nyooo~ Alice nyelesain juga ini chap 5. Maksa? Emang. Soalnya Alice mau nulis apa malah lupa.

Nyaa! Sengaja! Sengaja dibedain dari ide utama! Eh? Masih ada yang belum tau ide Alice dari mana?

Dari lagu yang judulnya Alice Human Sacrifice (Hitobashira Alice) lagunya Vocaloid. Beda banget kan yang alice ke 4? Si kembar ini? Beda kan? Beda? Beda? /heh

Nyoo! Review always needed! Tolong ya~


	6. Epilogue

_**Pandora Hearts fanfic**_

_**Pandora Hearts © Mochizuki Jun**_

_**Story © arichu13 (me!)**_

_**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, chara die, dll**_

* * *

><p><em>If all of the Alice were die, who is she?<em>

* * *

><p>Semua Alice telah dipilih. Semuanya telah jatuh ke Abyss. Jadi… siapa gadis ini?<p>

* * *

><p>"Hoo…" katanya melihat dari jauh. Siapa? Tentu gadis bermata merah itu. "Semuanya sudah ya? Hmm…" dia tersenyum bahagia melihat semuanya berjalan lancar. Sekarang, Echo, Gilbert, Sharon, Alyss dan Alice telah menjadi 'Alice'. Ia berjalan seputar tempat kejadian tragedi Alice. Ke hutan-merah untuk A, di bawah pohon mawar di pinggir sungai untuk L, seputar kerajaan untuk I, dan wonderland C dan E.<p>

"Sepertinya, salju sudah berubah merah." Ia menatap salju yang turun dari langit. Warnanya benar-benar sudah semerah darah. "Hebat! Aku suka warna merah. Merah darah. Warna darah para Alice. Hebat…" gadis itu merebahkan dirinya di tumpukan salju merah.

"Eh, sebentar." Ia kembali terduduk. "Alice sudah ditemukan semua, ya. Hm… semuanya… 'tragis' kan? Kata orang itu tragis, menurutku itu indah lho. Aku kan orang yang paling mencintai keindahan di dunia ini. Ah, tragis? Tragis sepertinya sangat indah."

"Seperti saat kak Oswald berubah menjadi 'Glen'. Sungguh tragis…. Indah kan?"

Gadis itu melompat berdiri. Rambut hitamnya kotor karena ia tidur diatas salju merah darah. Rambutnya jadi semerah matanya. Sekarang kalian tau siapa dia kan?

"Ahh… sepertinya Alice kurang. Kalau begitu, aku akan menambahkan satu lagi. Dan akulah yang akan menjadi 'huruf' itu." Ia menyeringai, dianggapnya itu senyuman terindah.

"Aku akan menjadi… _M_!"katanya. M? M dari apa?

"Aku, Lacie Baskerville, aku mendeklarasikan diriku sebagai _M_! _M of Malice_! Aku akan menuntun para Alice di Abyss. Aku adalah kekejaman! Keji, dendam, segala hal seperti itu yang indah!"

"Aku akan hidup abadi di Abyss sebagai…_ M of Malice_."

A of Alice, L of Alice, I of Alice, C of Alice, E of Alice.

Dan…

M of Malice.

* * *

><p><em>It's the end of all the Alice and the end of the Malice.<em>

* * *

><p>Aku sudah pernah bilang kan kalau Alice itu unik? Nama yang familiar tapi penuh misteri. Dan ini salah satu misteri di baliknya. Alice dan Malice.<p>

Makanya pernah kutanya, Alice itu nama yang cantik atau… nama yang terkutuk?

* * *

><p><strong><em>The End<em>**

* * *

><p>AN:

Yess! Malice nya udah jadi! Nah, sekarang jelas kan? Gadis bermata merahnya itu Lacie. Nyororo… makasih buat yang udah baca.

Ayo! Alice need more review for this story!

Tataa~ sampai jumpa di fanfic Alice yang selanjutnyaa~ mata ne~


End file.
